


we've become echoes, but echoes are fading away

by BornInTheDusk



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: But He Saves Eliot, Can't Stop Thinking About the Finale Tomorrow (Today for the Westerners), Character Death, Character Study, Eliot is Just Mentioned, Just Based on Promo, M/M, Quentin Coldwater Dies, Season Finale Theory, Written Before Finale Aired, no beta we die like men, short af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 14:24:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18500830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BornInTheDusk/pseuds/BornInTheDusk
Summary: Quentin had thought to himself that even if it kills him he’ll save Eliot and Julia.He didn’t mean to take that so literally.They say your life flashes before your eyes right before you die, it doesn’t. But you do end up reflecting on everything that ever went wrong as you bleed out.-ˏˋ alternatively ˊˎ-The one where I'm a fucking dumbass and kind of predicted E13 way too well, save for a few minor details likewhereQ dies.(Title from Silhouette by Aquilobecause I promised to make an edit using this if Quentin dies and now I can't stop thinking about Quentin dying)





	we've become echoes, but echoes are fading away

Quentin didn’t love Fillory, he hated it. He hated it because he couldn’t look at Fillory as it’s own thing anymore, for him Fillory was Eliot. Fillory was fifty years. Fillory was their son. It was Arielle. It was _peaches and plums_.

So, yeah. He loved the _idea_ of Fillory. He loved what the idea of it had meant for him. The _idea_ of Fillory represented his life before Brakebills. That’s what had saved his life back then.

But now? It was a thing that was meaningless without Eliot.

Maybe that was why he had been slowly losing it without him, Eliot was what had saved him post-Brakebills. After losing Fillory to reality it had been Eliot that had saved his life.

Day after day of constantly seeing that _thing_ prancing around in Eliot’s body, it had made him lose hope. It was somehow worse after Eliot had broken through. Something about that incident had made the Monster touchier.

It kept doing things only Eliot would. The shoulder touches, neck touches. It had been driving him mad. He knew Julia could see it, there was a spark of fear and knowing in her eyes every time the Monster was near him. Perhaps she knew from Reynard possessing Richard or simply because she’s his best friend.

But Alice had sparked something in him. He knows he was clinging on to the past, sue him for wanting to feel something that wasn’t the equivalent of a black hole in his chest.

Alice was similar to the idea of Fillory. She represented who he was before everything got so fucked up. And he had needed hope so, so badly.

He had fallen for her hard and fast, in all the wrong ways. He had held her up on a pedestal and been disappointed when he realized she wasn’t perfect.

He had fallen for Eliot slowly. It had taken actual years but Quentin had already seen the ugliest parts of Eliot when he had realized that he was in love with him.

Eliot had broken his heart and Quentin had tried to move on but it wasn’t that easy to fall out of love with someone. He tried to fixate on the quest, on protecting everyone from the monster, and then on saving Eliot. He was still in love with him after a year and a half. So Quentin had thought to himself that even if it kills him he’ll save Eliot and Julia.

He didn’t mean to take that so literally.

They say your life flashes before your eyes right before you die, it doesn’t. But you do end up reflecting on everything that ever went wrong as you bleed out.

He could hear Eliot saying something but he couldn’t make out the words, so in return, he tried to mumble something along the lines of, “you’re safe.”

It came out more like, “yusef.”

And then Quentin had passed out on the floor of the Cottage.

It was fitting that this would be the place he would die. The first place he confidently referred to as home.

He dreamt of the mosaic, Teddy, and those quiet nights with Eliot where they would dance under the stars — not well, Teddy would often make fun of them. He definitely took after his Aunt Margo even if she wasn’t there.

He dreamt of the months after Arielle had passed, how long it had taken them to return to a normal routine.

He dreamt of his first few days at Brakebills, before everything had gone to shit. How he had felt around Eliot and Margo. It was like he was high just from being around the duo.

When he awoke Quentin was in the elevator.

**_FIN_ **

**Author's Note:**

> post-finale: i hate myself
> 
> I have a queliot playlist on Spotify — [_peaches & plums, motherfucker_](https://open.spotify.com/user/m3ln72fk1mnzqwdqxkkglm36o/playlist/4hvzJXMfpwlrdqkzS2DCe2?si=yi1i2ZnqSpWwHmTQKTraOw) — and this was inspired by: [_Silhouette_](https://open.spotify.com/track/0ygOBx60exSPPvnI4sS28r?si=HjwT_G63QNSN43ygSxxZQg) by Aquilo.


End file.
